A service provider may provide customers with digital content from multiple content providers. The service provider may determine that the customer is entitled to receive digital content if, for example, the customer subscribes to a channel associated with the digital content and/or the customer purchases specific access to the digital content. If the customer is entitled to access the digital content, the customer may, for example, the customer may receive a location and/or an identifier of a stored version of digital content, and if the digital content is encrypted, the customer may receive a decryption code to decode the digital content. In some situations, the customer may use the received data to access the digital content via different client devices (e.g., mobile devices, computers, set top boxes, tablets, gaming machines, etc.).